It's Love, Not Sex
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Shirin and Takamichi. Big Lemon, rating and status may change soon. Will continue story if you want it to be more than a oneshot. They meet one evening and it goes off from there.


**Disclaimer; Ngoc Chau does not own Haruka.**

**To make sure, this is about the romance of Shirin and Takamichi.**

**A really big _lemon_. **

**Sorry if some parts doesn't make sense, I had to work on it piece by piece. So I kinda lost my train of thought.**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Takamichi arrived in a field of blowing flowers. It was late winter and in a few more weeks, the fall would come, then winter.

He stood in one particular spot. At his feet he saw a thorny rose. Reaching up for the sky, it's petals were as red as scarlet blood. It reminded him of...Shirin.

He thought it would never be the day when he fell for an oni. When he first saw her, it took all his willpower to resist her advances. If he had slipped up at the night when she danced for all the men at the party, he would've just taken her there and then.

But Takamichi was too much of a gentleman to do that and he felt something sinister in her act. He was right about his intuition. She was actually an oni and had several men under her control to assassinate the Emperor. She had even attacked Akane.

He fought against her and when he had the chance to kill her, he didn't. He injured her and tried to bandage up the cut he made on her. She told him that a fool would help their enemy, but she still held out her hand for him to wrap it as she said that.

He countered back saying that no matter what, a man just can't bear to hurt a woman and then not help her. Until, he finished wrapping the fabric he ripped from his kimono around her hand, it was then she pulled away and disappeared.

There was even the time she had embraced him when she pretended to be his mother. He knew that she was only putting up an act, but in that small hug, he felt warmth, longing, and desire. It radiated from her and he felt it for her too. How he wished that he could see her again. Or how much better it would be, if she was one of the village girls.

There would be nothing wrong with that, but in this case, he would soon have to kill her.

He could love her but never be with her or even protect her. Just like Seri and Ikutidaal. They loved each other but she couldn't see him and he couldn't protect her from the planned invasion of the Onis.

He bent down and plucked the rose delicately. He held the thorns gently at his fingertips.

He stood up.

* * *

As he started to continue walking towards the west, he felt an ominous air behind him and he turned around. He saw the woman that had plagued his mind for months, staring at him with those eyes.

He studied her and he noticed something different about her. The fabric that he had wrapped around her hand, was still there. He came forward toward her and Shirin put her hand on the sword at her side. "Did you get hurt again?" Takamichi asked.

Shirin looked a little taken back and replied, "Why is it you ask?"

Again, he countered, "Isn't it nature to ask if a woman has been injured when he sees a bandage around her hand? Now if you don't mind, I have to be on my way now."

With that he turned away. For these past few days, she had been following him and asking him to give her the sigils. He declined each time and always left her without a fight. Their meetings had gotten even shorter from a heated battle to a mere glance from each other and a few words.

But, what the 2 didn't know. Was that their next meeting would be very different and memorable.

* * *

It was almost the evening now. A little bit past sunset. Shirin was just hanging around, seeing what chaos she could do to whoever passed by there. And to see...if he would walk down this path again.

Oh, who was she kidding. Slowly, she started to fall out of love with Akuram and more in love with Takamichi.

Anyway, she had hoped he would take this way again, there was privacy for them both and flowers surrounded everything there, just the way she liked it.

She laid down on the bed of flowers and took a small nap to wait for him.

* * *

She suddenly felt a weight on her torso.  
She opened her eyes and saw Takamichi, looking down on her.

His legs straddled over her limp form, he bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. She was about to just force this man off when she remembered that this was what she had always wanted. She used a small amount of her powers, not too much so that he would notice and cease his deep kisses.

She saw that this was the real Takamichi. Her heart gave a leap of joy as his hands travelled lower to her derriere. He gave a small squeeze and she whimpered in joy. She snaked her hands over him and prepared to strip off his clothes.

But he stopped her and looked down at her.

"Please" he panted "Let me show you what I can do. Just relax for a bit and then you can do what you want."

She didn't know, maybe she did. But the bigger chance was that she didn't know. There was a big chance she didn't know of his feelings. He had noticed her lust for him. His power helped him look into someone's soul sometimes. That was how he had learned of Tenma's feelings for Akane and he backed off.

She complied to his command and loosened her grip on the back of his clothing. She did a small shimmy under his torso and her hands went to the opening of her kimono.  
Her slender fingers undoing the bow of her hakama.

His hands moved over her womanhood, she could feel herself growing wet from his touch. He stopped her hands from doing anything else and pinned them to the sides of her head. He didn't want to lose control so quickly and take her like an animal. He wanted to give her a real ride from a man, not demons or drunks.

He pinned her down. Not letting her move, just letting her feel him. His actions, his passion, his love for her.

She closed her eyes, seeing that the need to see was not important at the time. She tilted her head back, giving him the clear view of her collarbone and clear skin that stayed hidden from other men most of the time.  
One thought was in her mind _'The fun begins.'_

His lips slid from hers down to her neck.  
He arrived at the point between her neck and shoulders and sucked softly on the delicate skin there. She wanted so much to just run her hands through his beautiful hair, it reminded her of jade.

But, alas, he held her there strongly and she had never felt so aroused. He handled her rough, nibbling, but still soft to not hurt her.  
She arched her back, just wanting him to feel her soft breasts against his muscled torso.

She could feel it through his kimono.  
The stick massage the inside of her thigh.  
He was growing hard.

He wanted to do it slow, to torment her with sweet agonizing pleasure that just needed to be satisfied but fed to keep the flame going.

After tiring of the same spot, he pushed himself against her, his boner digging a bit into her.  
She liked that feeling.  
Knowing how strong it was that she could still feel it through their clothed state.

He started nipping her skin from the base to her ear.  
He whispered in a lustful tone, "It's getting a bit hot, should we get out of these heavy clothes."

She wanted to tease him a bit, like any woman would with the man she loved.  
She replied in a slinky tone, "If that's what you want. But it does feel cold. I would rather want to keep it on."

He pushed a bit more, she gave a small moan. Her quiet panting still continued.

"Well, if you think it's too cold. I have no choice but to keep you warm somehow."

She opened her eyes and leaned forward a bit, her hands still being held down. "How do you intend to do that?"

He smiled his not so usual smile, he actually smirked at her, "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

His erection was coming through bigger in his hakama. She felt herself growing more wet than before at just feeling it right above herself.

She moved her hands from his grip and brought it to the rim of her pants. She pushed her pants down to her knees, or as far as she could so that her opening was showing.  
She spread her legs a bit and moved her hands low to cup his butt.

He continued kissing her and nipping her soft skin at places.

She guided his lower half to her and she pulled toward his boner.  
She loved the feeling of it, the filling of the void.  
He loved it too.

Just feeling his dick in a part of her was bliss, but he really wanted to feel her, nothing between them.  
He couldn't help it, but he had promised a building climax and he was going to follow it.

He pumped into her, little fast movements.  
His sweat running down his brow.

She arched her back and screamed.  
"Takamichi! Don't stop! I'm...I'm...going to...eeeeek!" His clothed hard-on was slipping in and out of her wet folds. He lifted himself up to look down at her. His lower half still boinking her. Luckily, he was very flexible.  
"Say my name, scream it." he panted as he kept going.

Over and over again, she screamed it as much as she could.

He loved hearing her voice, heck he loved everything about her. He meant what he had said before, he wanted to show her what he could do. Which was the reason, he had to go stop before he came and wasted all his energy on that one single orgasm. Including that this might be their only time together, so he wanted to everything he could with her.

Was the evening really long enough for a feat like that?  
It took all his willpower, but he pulled out of her.

Her hands, that were still on his lower half, tried to hold him down as it was before. But he was so much stronger than her in this weakened state. She had no choice to comply. He sat up and looked at her messy state.

Her long red hair spread over the ground. Her pants at her knees and her shirt undone. Her breasts heaving up and down with every breath.

"Why did you stop? Don't you still want me?" she asked. She looked like she was going to cry from the sexual frustration.

He smiled his usual soft smile and calmly replied, but the tent under his clothing said otherwise "Do you want me to show you everything I can do or just do it?" She sighed a bit, but she looked peaceful.

"I want to do everything I can with you." she replied. She sat up and stripped off all her clothing. She set them down as some sort of cover to get from getting dirty since they were in a field of flowers.  
Not exactly the most cleanest place to do it.

She panted and moaned in such a sexy way as she did it. She spread her legs out as she was kneeling and would thrust to her imaginary beat to jiggle her breasts. Takamichi continued watching as she kept going with whatever she was doing.

He imagined himself under her as she rode on top of him. He hoped that there would still be enough time to do even that.

She looked up at him and cupped her girls. "Takamichi-_Dono..."_Just adding the suffix made him feel all the more powerful and dominent. Oh, she certainly knew what to say all the time. She went on saying, "Takamichi-Dono, I need some more blankets. I think it'll be especially cold tonight and the cover here doesn't seem big enough. Might you have some extra sheets or so?"

That did it.  
He hadn't planned on getting out of his clothes so quickly. He had thought that he would maybe kiss her a bit longer.

But he knew exactly what to do in this case to keep going with his foreplay. He stood up and started stripping as fast as he could. The sounds of fine cloth being thrown and a few torn were heard and it was very arousing.

While he was dropping them, Shirin was placing them to make the sort of cover bigger. He was at his last layer and had it opened.

She kneeled in front of him and put her hands on his ass. She brought her lips to the head of his cock and took him in her mouth. She twirled her tongue around the tip and sucked.  
She went to the end of it and pulled to the tip. The wonders she could do with her mouth. He had such a hard time standing up while it was being done to him.

He tangled his finger in her hair and moved to her shoulders. He held tight, but not too tight.  
He gave a loud "Argh!" and his tight abs were doing small jerks as she heightened the pressure down there.

He came and she swallowed.  
He loved feeling like it was about to explode out of his skin and slipping in her warm mouth.

When she had to come up for a final breath, she laid back. Her legs bent and spread to show him her 'inner' self.

He saw and he dove between her legs. His last layered kimono like a blanket.  
He felt that even though they were nobody else around, they deserved a little privacy. Her thighs were at the sides of his head. His long and talented tongue explored her.

* * *

She usually hated having foreplay done for her, thinking that it used up too much time.  
But he was warming her up and it felt like all the blood was rushing to her head.

From his point, he could feel her growing moist. He decided that he would take her right now and then go on with the rest after. He moved up and pushed himself roughly into her.  
She loved pain.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went to her hips.  
He thrusted into her.  
1...2,3.  
1...2,3.

The same pattern went into his thrusts. As he was screwing her, his lips, that were kissing her, slid down to her cleavage. He buried his head into her breasts and licked the sweat on them.  
The feeling of warm spit and then the cold air after was so good to her.

She grinded her hips along with his rhythm. They were both going to climax. He went faster and panted out his admiration for her. She simply smiled and kissed the top of his head.  
Inhaling the scent of his long hair.

He went faster and faster until it all felt like a long flowing moment.

They both came, he spilled his seed within and landed against her. Strangely, he didn't feel tired.  
Shirin was panting though.  
She looked so exhausted but her eyes were gleaming with raw sexual energy, charisma, and lust.  
All for him.

He rolled off her, a little on his side, so he wouldn't crush her. They looked each other in the eye and he asked in a happy satisfied tone, "Are you ready for more?"

Deep down, he was thinking that she still had a lot of energy left as he did. His libido was going off the scale for her. Just that act wasn't enough for him. Especially if this might be their only time together.

He knew that was a big chance, he still wanted her to want him after this.  
Therefore he had to show her all of his skills.

She gave a deep happy sigh and smiled at him. "Yes." she replied in a foxy voice.

He maneuvered a way so that she was on her belly while he was on top of her.  
His right arm went under her to her clit and he settled his fingers right in. She grew accustomed to it's feeling. Shirin gave a small shriek of joy. His other hand went to her breasts and he squeezed them playfully.

She giggled a bit.  
He brushed her long hair out of the way and left her back exposed. Takamichi kissed her shoulder blade, he heard a sigh from the beauty beneath him. Her head was on a side and her hand was supporting her cheek, while the other was high ahead of her, clutching the sheets. He positioned himself over her and entered her.

He kept pushing, the only sounds besides moaning and heavy breathing were the steady beats of flesh slapping flesh.  
Finally, they both came. He was still up and removed his hands from her. She sighed a satisfied sound.

He sat up, their cover on his back. She looked at his body as he was admiring hers.  
She was a goddess to him.

Her long hair and white skin. Her curves and supple body. Her lips just beckoning him to sample once more and the curls below hiding what was forbidden.

He sat with his legs crossed. He leaned froward with a once-again smirk of his.  
She studied him from head to end. His hair was still tied, but majorly messy. His torso was like sculpted as stone. Sweat shined on his pecs and abs. His manhood was still on end and she took relish in knowing that she had caused it so that it was still up.

He held her arms and sat her on his lap. He placed her legs so that it were wrapped around his waist.  
She was sitting in a way that his dick was just in front of her. She looked down at him once more and smiled at his size. She looked back up at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a lusty voice. That just excited her. But she wasn't that easy.  
"I guess, but I think I need a little more...naughty play." she replied.

* * *

His tongue twisted in small spirals all over her. On her breasts, her shoulders, her neck. He even had the flexibility to reach all the the way down to her tight belly. After a while, to them hours, but really seconds, he crept his hand beneath her and inserted a digit.

She then gave a yelp of expected surprise and eroticism. He slowly took out his finger and brought it to his lips. He licked over his fingertip and said,  
"Tastes sweeter than plums in the summmer."

He lifted her up and she slipped over his rigid dick. They both shuddered at each others' touch. She bounced on his lap, having him move inside her. He held her hips and complied with her movements.

Grinding against her or moving along with her.  
It all felt good.  
He couldn't hold his balance and focus any longer, so he collapsed back.

But their will power kept them moving. Just as he hoped for, she started riding him like a horse, although he wished that he still had more time to show her his skills. But her and exhaustion just made him give up...just for temporarily.  
Her breasts were bouncing with every thrust over him.

When they both climaxed again, she fell against him, he was still inside her.

He didn't want to come out, but he could see that one of the starts he was keeping an eye on had moved to the far end of the sky.

So it meant that their time was coming to an end. They lay against each other breathing, the large inner kimono covering them as a sheet for warmth and privacy. He had enough energy to move it.

Takamichi still had his long green hair tied up, but it was incrediably messy. His glasses were still on the bridge of his nose. Sweat shimmered all over his body.  
Shirin was completely naked, covered in hickey marks. Her hair was sprawled out. Lipstick was smudged.

Takamichi ran his hands slowly through Shirin's hair and brought a lock to his nose to inhale the scent.

"Shirin," he said in a sleepy tone. Shirin looked up at him. She was getting tired too.  
"Shirin, what are you thinking of right now?"

Shrin yawned and replied, "Only you. My Kami, you are amazing. If I knew you were that good, I would've disguised myself as a village girl long ago."  
Takamichi gave a small chuckle. "I wouldn't have had sex with you if you disguised yourself like that. If I have sex, I want to see the face of the woman I love."

Unfortunately, before he had finsihed, Shirin fell asleep.

* * *

Shirin woke up at dawn, amazingily, even though her body was sore and tired from last night's activities with the Minister and member of the Hachiyo. She turned to her side and saw nothing. She stood up in a panic to see that her clothes were on and tied.

In the crevice of her heart, she hoped that last night was real and not a dream. She would've went with the dream assumption if not for one object that told her that last night was true.

Takamichi's glasses were left behind.

She started crying, something she hadn't done in a long time since her family was slaughtered in the genocide against the oni.

She kissed the lenses of the glasses and held it close to her heart. She undid the top of her outfit and hid the glasses inside. Right in front of her heart...snug between her cleavage.  
She felt so dirty just putting it there, but it made her remember the fun from last night, and that was something she would never want to forget.

She set off back to the lair, where on the way back, she would have to come up with the explaination of where she was the entire night.  
Luckily, it most likely that Akuram-Dono had no idea what she had done because he spent his time watching the Ryuujin No Miko through the Mizu Portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takamichi arrived back at the castle where the rest of the Hachiyo and Akane was staying with Fuji-Hime.

He had took the liberty of dresssing Shirin before she woke up.

He felt a little bad that he didn't stay to see Shirin waking up, to see her large ocean eyes open as she smiled at him.  
To see her so close to him, in a blurry vision that added more to a dreamy state.  
To smell her scent as she kissed him.  
To feel her arms around him as she came closer.

He wanted to give a her final gift, a quickie, as he thought of.  
But taking advantage of her while she was asleep or convincing her for more sex wouldn't be like him and he had already went waay out of character last night. But he left her the memento of his glasses, he could always get new ones.

On the other hand, he saw that it was better for him to leave a gift like that and leave before she could've woke up. It was not that he was the type of man to just take a woman and leave, he wasn't.

It would've been difficult to say goodbye. They couldn't be together during a war and invasion of the onis.  
It coudn't be done.  
He knew that and she knew that too.

They would've been stuck there till night, just trying to figure out how to say goodbye or possibly there to have more intercourse from all those repressed feelings and energy.  
He took a deep breath as he recalled last night, yeah, perhaps it would've been better if they had another go.  
But he had the strength to resist temptation.

As he entered the dining room where everybody else was, he gave a big quiet yawn.  
Akane looked at him and asked in a high voice,  
"Takamichi-San, are you alright? You were gone all night? And where are your glasses?"

Takamichi smiled and answered politely,  
"I lost my glasses on the way back helping a young lady and I was up all night yesterday, trying to find it. I guess I have to accept that it's gone and order a new pair."

Tachibana added on,  
"How was it that you were helping this woman?"  
One would've thought that question was out of curiosity, but in his lecherous voice, you immediately knew what he was trying to say.

Fuji's loud voice screamed, "Major General! Why must you say those lewd things?"  
Tachibana countered, "If you don't like listening it, then you may leave the room."

Fuji-Hime puted a bit and stormed off. Akane ran off after Fuji to try and calm her,  
then Shimon,  
Tenma,  
Eisen,  
Yorihisa,  
Inori,  
finally Yasuaki.

Tachibana stayed behind to say his parting words before he left to go find Fuji-Hime to tease her some more.  
"Takamichi-Kun, you have been working yourself so much, if you ever need a night to relax, just tell me. I know a lot of young woman who would love to spend the night with you and know just what to do for you."

He got up and walked in a slow calm manner, while plotting how to tease the little princess.

Takamichi sat down to have what was left of some of the breakfast.  
A handmaiden rushed in and took some of the empty plates and brought in some new food for him. He bowed and thanked for the rice.

He just grabbed a pair of chopsticks, but then set it down as he took to thought what Tachibana said. He thought of the irony of what Tachibana said_. _

_'I should tak the time to spend the night with someone? I already have, Shirin and I had...sex. No, sex is a single action of lust. What we had was special, I know it. We didn't have sex, we made love and that's the only thing I want from a woman._'

He smiled at the realization and started to eat.

* * *

**That's the end of it...or is it?  
Please review and tell me what you thought of it.  
Also, in your review, can you tell me whether or not I should continue this or just stop it there.  
Because I have this really good idea, I just want to know if you would read it.  
So, yeah, please review.**


End file.
